Project Sayian:Andriod Sayin
by Writer247Man
Summary: Two Doctors Hurry up To Create a Sayian Andriod With the Esscence of Goku as the new sayian leader who wants to destory earth comes to collect him what will happen to this Androiod Sayian Future? Also Andriod 18 and 17 are still alive in this but andriod 18 isn't married to krillin and is still an andriod
1. Sacrfice,Power and the Z-fighters?

Hi, guys, I hope you like my first story comment for more stories as I Write thank you this place starts off in a hospital with tubes And now let us get started

"Hurry!" the First-Doctor said as he heard footsteps behind him we don't have much time." I know already stop trying to rush me you know this takes time," said the second doctor with a loud SIGH. They both got back to work They open the hatch and put a baby in "He is our only hope" said the second doctor Then behind him they heard a loud knock. "Open the door" it sounded like a woman behind them "you are begin arrested for trying to overthrow the Marvlien Empire."The Woman said, "Press the button hurry we don't have enough time for this." The first doctor presses the Red button. And a rumble starts to rise in the air and within that time limit the door was broken down "Damn" the Woman said, "you guys will pay for this with your lives". The doctors look at each other with smiles and are taken away by the Marvlien Empire.

 **16 YEARS LATER**

"Samu?" the girl said in a school uniform that was black. She walked up to him and smiled "you know tournaments are coming up you should join them you're a good fighter you know". He looked at her and sighed slouched his back on a tree it's so nice outside she looked up at the clear sky "yeah yeah" Samu said she tries to get his attention. "I could but I won't Celina its just a waste of energy" he looked at her and heard the school bell ring.

The announcement came on "Good morning Students today everyone must come to the gym For a School meeting. Samu got up and walked to the gym with Celina and sat down in a chair then the Principal Came out with high and a Girl vest on That were she said"Hello students we will be going on lock down for 3 Days for what is happening outside an army know as the Marvlien Empire they have plans on taking are Mars, Saturn and other planets are trying to protect earth since we have the most Population on this plant than others they will be attacking earth first in shock everyone started. Murmuring to each other, Celia grabbed Samu's arm and held on tight ''what are you doing" Samu said whispering "I'm scared" Samu looked at her gulped and turned around blushing. Then the principal turned around and saw Samu. "Samu may you come up here please Samu got up telling Celia to let go of him and he walked up. "Now have you heard about this Empire before?"Samu shook his head the principal looked at him with a blank expression on her face got up and may leave but we have our eye on you. "Yes ma'am," Samu said and left "Tournament huh the only thing that and get my mind off things for a while.

As Samu walked down the sidewalk trying to get to the boys dorm a red light shined in the eyes grew larger as the giant light hit the air then sirens went off like an alarm clock that wakes you up "ALL STUDENTS WE ARE UNDER LOCK DOWN I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER LOCK DOWN"! the sky turned dark as he ran to the dorm then he remembered that me and Celia had plans I hope she didn't wait for me at the market.

Samu turned around and ran to market hoping she wouldn't be there he saw her crying then she got up and ran "that's one problem finished now I can go..." before he could finish his sentence and man with a yellow cape on and gray skin with red pants and a metal device on his face on came out of nowhere and punched Samu. Into a building, he didn't feel any pain but he started bleeding on his head. What the heck was that "as I excepted from a half Saiyan-Andriod did,

that hurt my friend. " The man smiled and started flying Samu looked at him. Confused and then angrily spoke out" in a human buddy what is your problem I could have got hurt" the man laughed. "You human" he spoke then laughed again Samu clutched his fist and walked away then a light shine in his face again but this time purple and an exploded and forming a giant hole in the ground. "Awwww I missed next time I won't" Samu ran as fast as he could in going to die is this the end he thought. As he ran another purple light missed him "come here you android Sayian" the man said in an angry voice he shot three more purple beams at him. And they missed Samu said to himself I need a way out.

Then a girl flying with orange hair came out a blue t-shirt that said z-fighters on it and blue pants and red shoes on said:"if you want to live run".She had a white aura around her Samu ducked under a car and hid. "What was that"he whispered Samu heard the girl and man talking the man Samu could tell by his jolly voice said,"Z-Fighters again leave us alone we just need to kill him he's getting in our way" .The girl said "Why he doesn't look strong to me" Samu got up and looked at them the man fired a purple beam at her this time it had a different vibe to it hit her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch" she fell on her butt the man threw a yellow disc at her then out of nowhere someone got in her way and deflected. It a blast of smoke hit the air so Samu couldn't see who it was as it cleared saw Celia on the blood around her body "Celia" he screamed "I'm sorry please don't die" he started to cry Celia looked his face the spoke."Now you care" she laughed then as her eyes closed she died Samu was full of rage he started to have a Green aura around him".Die you BASTARD" Samu started to fly he flew to him at top speed and Punched him the man didn't see the punch got hit he flew into a building "I'll kill you,"Samu said angrily punched him again.

But the man just laughed the spoke with his final breath"Kill me they are looking for the dragon balls they kill you all and the Marvelin will rule space" he died Samu threw him to the side like a garbage bag and. The girl came up to him "your so strong how did you-" Samu cut her off and grabbed her shoulders and said,"Who are you".

She smiled and said"I'm a Saiyan my name is Rota we I am in the Z-Fighter organization. We are trying to get rid of the Marvelin empire" Samu said "Where is your base" "in space your pretty cute maybe they'll let you join if you are strong enough. What race are you anyway" Samu looked down and with sigh he said "i don't know" the girl took out a capsule put it on the ground and a puff of smoke came coughed and a ship came out "well we are looking for the dragon balls we sure could use some help so come on she winked got in the ship and sat down same knew just then that his life would never be the same again.

As the rockets launched the Ship flew into the air"Wow this is space huh"he said Excited "yes get used to it because we are in control of only one plant Marvelin Empire has the rest of them but yeah space is pretty amazing" she spoke into a radio and said a Three letter code then as they got farther into space Samu so a giant ship that had orange balls on it and Z-Fighter writing in a red background a space dock opened under the ship and the small ship went in as they docked a pig and an old man came out "What you have a lot of Things o tell us to don't you" the pig said "Yep" Rota said happily As Samu got inside the space ship he felt massive charges of energy like non-human type "so what race are you kid" the old man said"you don't feel human to me your energy is far too strong"

Then he saw a Lady with blue hair talk"You better not have a new recruit Rota, or your in trouble and if you do well then he has trials to go through doesn't he." Samu felt a quiver down his spine the lady Felt Similar like he had met her before. "Well commander Bulla um" she stood there Stalling, Samu spoke up. "I wanted to join" I want to avenge my friend Bulla Laughed"Don't we all what's your name kid" "My name is Samu" Well Samu"Bulla said "The trials are waiting for you show me what you got tell me do you know what ki is Samu shook his head well we need training for you to We will start to tomorrow Every get back to your stations And piglet show are guest where his room is.

Thank you for reading!I'm done with the first chapter guys next Chapter coming out SOON


	2. Trials and friendships

_I didn't write in a while Had Things to do and also I'm using POVs for this someone_

 _ **Piglet Pov**_

"ONIK"I said as saw his room the new guy was interesting the first human to ever hold so much power I looked at him and he looked at him I kicked him and said "This is your room" as he said ow he walked in the room and I left and went to Captian Bulla who was punishing Rota.I laughed and she looked at me bulla said"Pay attention so I can show are newbies something "She's cute" I heard one of the recruits say I rolled my eyes and climbed the arena ladder and looked at bulla she looked back at me and said"Did you show him His new room piglet". I nodded and bulla looked at Rota "now tell me"she kicked Rota But She dodged"where did you find this kid"Rota shrugged and stuck her tongue out, "since you want to play hard ill go hard" Bulla teleported behind Rota touched her back and ki blasted her to the floor "now are you going to talk".

Rota nodded got up and said "i found him on earth the neutral planet he was fighting an Arcosian and won everyone looked shocked" Bulla looked at me and handed me send this to the council, they'll need to hear this I left and went to the council they all wore hoods, so I couldn't see their faces they told me good job and dismissed me. My thoughts were now on the Marvelin empire a cruel and evil place to be strict training strong warriors and we almost didn't survive once so why are we still here?

"Good question" I heard a familiar voice say.

"well, what is the answer"I turned around seeing Rota standing there.

"Well, it's to protect everyone" she smiled as she said it.

"That's and easy answer I snorted.

"you got me them well it is to"I saw stumble into a question she didn't know how to answer.

"AHA," she said confidently.

"It protects the Worlds" she looked at me showed me a capsule and threw it on the ground out came a hologram.

it turned on then a man showed upIknew who he was since I heard his child laughed.

"Welp z-fighters we are about to destroy the Maverlin Empire are you ready, " he said as he flew to the air.

"Gohan stop filming and let's go" "ok dad" Gohan laughed and shot a blast at the big alien ship on the screen where everything was supposed to end but it didn't.

Then after that, she turned the Hologram off because she knew what would happen next so she turned it off.

"Thank you Rota", I said trying to to get the words out.

"No problem and also you have to train the newb" she walked off into the distance.

"Welp I said to myself" I oinked and left the hallway into the training camp before I went in a man bumped into me.

"move pig damn" I looked at him angrily.

"want to rephrase that"I shifted into giant werewolf

" I mean sorry sir" I turned back to normal and walked inside.

 **SAMU POV**

I laid down in my bed trying to get a nice home feeling but I always in my head come back to that moment.

"Now you care" I heard Celia say in my head tears started to come out of my eyes I punched the wall.

"Why now you-"I got cut off by a flash of light and a girl showed up and my room started to disappear and I was in a dark world.

"Man that was hard!" a women voice said I turned around and noticed a girl with yellow hair look at me and I saw RR on her shirt.

"Well nephew you've grown ALOT!" she said happily.

I looked at her puzzled?"nephew I don't even know you "well hi I'm android 18 I am your aunt".

"For real this isn't a joke" she shook her head"nope" then she gave me something.

"What is this?"I looked at her "A gi It's Goku's" she sighed looked then looked back at me.

"Since I don't have much time left I need you to go to New Namek" a beeping sound started to ring in the air.

"Oh and also be careful of the B-" I was back in my room in a flash.

An announcement came on"Samu please come outside your hallway your trial is about to begin".

I didn't wait I walked out my door it locked and a boy came up to me.

"H-Hi I'm" he huffed and puffed "a new recruit".

"You ok man?" I said wondering if he ran from earth to space.

"Yeah I just trained preparing for the trials" he laughed.

"Let's go we are on teams, "he said excitedly "heard you defeated Aroiscan lets see if it's true".

"Oh and i'm Deja what's your name"I replied with "Samu" he pats me on the back.

"Let's go" we walked down the hallway talking.

 **DJEA POV**

As I walked with Samu I got connected with him then in like 3 mins we were at the Trials a door that said trials on it and a barricade.

"Welcome to the trials as you know this is a simulation to test your power" piglet said.

"go to your full potential use anything you want and DESTROY THE ENEMY" he smiled.

"This is war people if this was real you'd be dead and remember people are watching this you all have cameras on you.

then as he walked away the trials door opened we walked inside hoping for the best.

I was teleported onto a rock with Samu we looked at each other and jumped off the Rock.

At that moment we saw something huge in the distance it wasn't human I heard screams then some blasted it

The man looked back at us and said, " you're my first target get ready to die!"

 **COMMENT AND FOLLOW ME CHAPTER THREE COMING OUT SOON, FRIENDS**


	3. UnTapped Energy and a hidden enemey

Hey guys this one might be a little longer so Enjoy

 **SAMU Pov**

"So your the one who defeated a Arosican well then you wont have any trouble Wining"the man said.

"My name is Jove this is my teammate Miyu"I saw a cute girl wave at me.

I waved back at her and smiled"So why do just want to test my power"i said.

"Yes i do"He blasted me with a yellow beam then I thought that's ki.

"Hey um Djea Distract him for me I need to wear this"I took out Goku's gi from in a capsule and put it on.

"I fell so refreshed"i said happily I looked at Jove ran at him.

"really?"he blasted me and I dodged barley I cant keep this up he his blast are to fast.

He threw another one at me this time it hit sending me into a rock.

Like always I didn't feel any pain then got up put I was bleeding.

"Well I guess she was lying"Jove said disappointed "I guess we win again Miyu"

"Man ugh"i got up and looked at him "i'm not giving up give it your best shot"

 **ROTA Pov**

"I hope hes Ok"i said worried as i looked at the screen

Then I went to the arena where Bulla was "hey Bulla" she looked at me angrily

"the council said if he dosn't pass we kick him off"she said

"What why"i said confused then she replyed back with "first off hes power is weak second of all he has gokus gi third of all you lied"

"i'm not lying i saw him kill it he had aura and everything"i said trying to make a statement

"Tell that to the council its not my Decision"she said happily

"one more reason they said the fourth one was because you love him so try to keep the love meter down ok"she said laughing

I walked out of the room then went back to the screen as i heard girls whisper

"come on cute guy you can do it"I looked at them and to my self i have compettion

i looked at the screen and saw Miyu standing to the side wait shes charging up a spirt ball!

 **DJEA POV**

"No you need to use ki"I told him but he kept on charging in like a bull

"GARLICK GUN"I shot a ki blast at Jove he just deflected it and looked at me

"I forgot about you well its almost over anyway just sit tight"i looked at Miyu who just but her hands in the hair like she was going to swing them

"Samu stop it your going to lose"the i heard Miyu say something

"SPIRIT BOMB" Miyu said launching a

Big ball of ki falling from the sky Samu looked up"And said this is all my fault"

I teleported to the ki ball and tried to hold it up my muscles started to go numb and i fell to the ground.

My vision got blurry i was in a dark space like i was stuck in time or something

Man came out "God your weak and your related to me I looked at him counfused

"Its me Vegeta I'm so disappointed in you come on and be a sayian"he smacked me and i woke up.

I got up and electricity surged around my body "LETS DO THIS JOVE"I teleported and kicked him sending him into the ki ball

I went back to the ki ball and held it up trying to push it away it didn't work then a pink thing came out of the air

it said "I am Jove I am a BUU"he hit me at i went into the ki ball getting hurt as I fell out he kicked me down and i fell to the ground

With all the ki I had left I charged one more garlick gun shot It hit jove

"I was going to let you live but fine" he shot me with a ki blast and i was out

 **SAMU POV**

As i saw Djea fade away jove laughed "your my opponent man let me just finish you off then"

My vision blurred out i saw someone else "Hi im andriod 13 and i need you to fight Man"

"Your an andriod sayian man and also you have alot of sayian and andriod abllities so here one of my abblittes"

a light hit me then he said "SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE" I woke up about to get hit with a ki blast

A surge of power came over me I teleported Behind and I said the same words he taught me i put my hands out touched

Miyu and Jove and said"Good game SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE" a giant shock wave blew up all over us the ground started to shake

Then it stopped the fog cleared and when it did Miyu and Jove faded away

I sighed with relief and a Trumpet sound played "you win"i was Fadeing away back to the trials door

When i opend my eyes i saw Djea next to me "I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO LOSE"

I smiled and looked at him "HOW DID YOU DO THAT"he screamed at me

"I used ki"Piglet came up to me"Um Samu the council would like to speak to you and Djea"

I looked at Djea he looked at me we shurged and walked to the council door

I was clueless i dint know where I was going Djea pointed to were the council was

So i followed him into the dangers

 **BULLA Pov**

"He passed"I looked into the hologram "Well good Bulla we need him"

"Well great Krillin where are you now?"i said why'll the hologram was losing its signal

"I'm fighting buus on New namek"i twisted my hair

"I thought they left"i said worried "Me to but it looks like they've called war"

"Fine i'm comeing ill bring some recurits" he noddded then then signal was lost

I got up and went to the microphone"All winners of the Trials come see me now"

When I was done I saw a girl with pink hair and blue shirt that said Gum and Long jeans

That were blue come in and a boy with brown hair and Majin buu coustme "no shirt"

He turned around and sat in a chair"So first or second"he put the number two up

And my face had a shocked experssion on it he looked down and kicked a pebble

"Well now you all are going to planet namek to help are fellow rebels"I laughed

"Ok then if I get stronger there I don't care"he smiled and got up

"What are your races and names"i asked nicely "Mine is Buu my name is Jove"

"My name is Miyu i'm a Frieza in my normal form"i looked at them both

Then said"Ok now come on its time to go"as i waved to them come we stepped inside a ship and we left the dock

 **Secert Enemy pov**

"was it sucessful"a dark voice said in the distance

"Yes it was but give me some credit"the man sighed

"Its almost time Black Smoke Shenron"the man held seven dark balls in his hand

"Lets do this now we need Omega hes are only hope of destroying"he stopped

"Yeah i know the Z-Fighters"the other man but his hand above the dragon balls

"While were at it how about we summon baby"they laughed

"Its been a while since i've seen him"they said the words

"Mighty SHENRON HERE BEFORE MY WORDS I SUMMON YOU"the sky went dark the wind blew hard

"AHHHH it feels so nice"the lighting appeard and a dark dragon showed up

"Dark dragon please bring OMEGA back to life"its eyes glowed

"Why should i listen to you"the dragon said it took out a cigar and flames came out of it

"DAMN i forgot you don't listen"the dragon looked at him and said "Very well but if he dies i take your lives"

They nodded and Shenron disappeard but before it left something came out of the darkness

"HEHEH i feel alive"It shot a ki blast into the sky

It was Omega or also known as syn shenron"Ill destory the Z-Fighters for pleasure"

"Why'll gokus dead this should be so much easier"he flew away into the dark clouds

It started to rain the "end of the world is comeing"The man said scared

"What have we done"one of the men said

 **Rota Pov**

"Hey Rota"I heard a girl say in the distance

"Oh its you"I said unhappy

"Just go away Venus i'm still mad at you"I said to her

"I said sorry all i did was tell the council what he did"she smiled and laughed

"UGH now hes going to the time chamber because of you"I said angry

"why do you looovveee him"she laughed at me

I blushed at turned around"NO I DON'T lovee him"

"Ok if you don't i can have him right cause you dont loovvee him"she said in a evil voice

I walked away not saying a word

 **Djea Pov**

"So what is this time chamber?"I said curiously

"Its a training room you will have to go to for 10 months in it will have all you need so you can live"a council member said

"Why us?"I said "Because they said you both are a rare find"

Samu just started at them the he said"So this time chamber what does it do?"

"It raises you power up every time you train we've upgraded it so it can make monsters"another council member said

"And if you get injuried its up to you to heal"another one said

Then they held out earinings "we will give these to you when the time is right"one of the coughed

"We afriad the worse is near"they waved there hands goodbye as they dismissed us

Me and Samu looked at Piglet as he walked to us "Ready for the Chambers kids"We shook are heads then we left

 **FAR AWAY POV**

"the gurdians are comeing Father"a girl voice said

"I know i know"


	4. Accidents,Bullies,Blushing part 1

Hi Guys sorry for not writing in a While had school ENJOY!

 **Phrophecy pov**

 _A battle brewing in the mist calling for help He will a warrior with strength unlike weve seen_

 _He will be comeing takeing are lives one by one the only one who can stop it is the one with_

 _The power to control Both races_

 _10 MONTHS LATER_

 **Samu Pov**

"Well today is the day"I said yawing.

"Yeah who would have knew it would be 10 months already"Djea sighed.

"No we have to go to classes"I smiled at him.

"At east we get girls"I laughed"Well your kinda right its just been me and you"we both looked at each other.

"Well were free now"I started stretching"One more practice round before we go"i got into my fighting stance.

"Ok then"Djea said confident we teleported and hooked punched me i blocked it with my hand"Gotta be quicker than that"I said disappointed.

All he did was smile but when I finished talking his other hand touched my stomach and he ki blasted me"What did you say again"he laughed.

"Whatever cheap shot"I teleported and kicked him with the side of my leg.

He blocked it with his elbow"to slow"he said laughing"Nope your vision just bad".

Djea fell from the air catching his mistake"how did you do that"he said coughing.

"All I did was use more ki power from my leg to kick you all the ki went to your belly"i laughed as I said it.

"well i'm hungry"I said then glared at him"THE LAST WING IS MINE"Djea said running to the chicken.

I ki blasted him away an walked to the wing"GARLICK GUN"he said shooting me from the air.

I grabbed the chicken and teleported I almost ate it then.

Djea shot a ki blast at me that hit the chicken the chicken turned into ashes.

"NOOOOOO you killed him you will pay"I shot ki blasts at him he teleported.

Tears came out of my eyes we both laughed"Well i guess we leave in three..two..one.."the doors opend as we came to are final moments in the time chamber"Well time for dangers".I smiled at him and we walked away into the outside.

When I walked out the first person I saw was a girl she had a uniform on it was red and black plaid and had a Z-F on the right side of the corner of the shirt and it was a skirt she had blond hair that was long and curly her eyes were green and her skin was white.

Me and Djea stared at her so cute I thought she looked at us"Oh hi um are you Djea and Samu"She said

We nodded"I'm Kuna"She smiled at me i saw something in her hands it was the same color as her uniform"here"she saw me looked down and gave me the uniform'We have to wear this"she nodded and gave us a slip of paper with class schedule

"See you in class"she walked away from us"Is this serious we just got threw training"I said angry.

We went to the boys stall and put on are uniforms then a guy with two other boys came in"So your the new guys"we nodded"Well acut-"h stopped me from talking and punched me in the gut"You know i don't really care just stay away from Kuna and everything will be ok"he said left and laughed.

Pain ached in my stomach every time I walked we got to are classroom "201"I said as we walked in.

the teacher looked at us that's when I noticed it was piglet he stopped talking and looked at us.

"Hello boys long time no see"he oniked and smiled your seats are in the back.

We sat down cause we knew there was no going back to the time chamber.

 **Djea Pov**

The bell rung me and Samu split up since we didn't have the same second hour class.

"Combat class"I was so happy then got lost looking for class i didn't look where i was going and fell on someone.

When I was getting up I felt something soft I touched it again this time it made a sound.

Then i saw what i was touching the girl opened her eyes and saw me"Um wait its not what it looks like"I said trying to prove my innocence.

She blushed and then screamed"I'm dead"I said running to class out of no where I see my class and get in

I sighed and walked into the gym trying to forget what happend.

the combat teacher saw and said"WELCOME newbie whats your name"I told him my name and told me to dress out.

As I dressed out into my gym cloths the Teacher spoke"Everyone welcome are new student"he said in a hurry.

"Today we will be going fighting the girls for a spar"he got up and looked a everyone.

"Get ready guys and try not to lose"I walked around he gym as someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey newbie i'm Yuki the girls are better than they look dude"he looked at me worried.

"Mostly venus there top fighter were screwed"he walked away talking to himslef.

The whistle blew and everyone went into the gym we did exercise until the girls got here.

Then the door opened and the girls lined up on the line"TODAY WILL BE A SIMULATOR MATCH YOU WILL HAVE TO WIN LAST BOY OR GIRL STANDING GAINS VICTORY FOR THERE TEAM"my view changed as I heard the last few words the teacher said then i was in a snow town with the guys.

We all decided to split up and find them I left as soon as they said that after flying a few seconds I saw the girls base. And also saw the girl from this morning I think they saw me since they stared at the clouds I flew down and they started. shooting I dodged easily and i touched the cold ground then she saw me.

She punched me into a wall It hurt so bad i walked up to he"Do you know who I am I am venus the best fighter"i studied her dark blue hair and light blue eyes she was wering the girls gym skirt shirt i blushed"W..What do you want"she said blushing"I'm sorry for this morining.

I heard awwws fill the air then a giant monster came out of nowhere it wiped all the girls out except venus i was able to dodge the monster roared "What is that thing"it almost hit venus i got in the way and let it hit me i fell to the ground venus ran to me"are you ok why did you block it"she made a angry face i got up.

"I'm ready this time"I teleport kicked it in the face which hurt alot since it fell hard it transformed into a. human"HAHAHAH"it said "that was fun give me more" it sprung and attacked me I moved over a little and it flew past me bu stopped and turned around "I guess ill end this now"i charged up until i felt a surge then let it all go to energies came over me.

"This is new"i said tempeting to try it out"Yes good"the monster jumped me again but this time I attacked I kicked and with a loud bang it faded away.

Venus was gone guess she left I thought then I walked around"guess shes not mad"i was teleported out the teacher hugged me.

Um is this normal I pushed him away"Thank you we won" venus came up to me and frowned"I forgive you"she walked away with a red face.

"This girl is so weird"the bell rang I left the Gym begin followed by that guy who punched samu.

"is there a problem"he spit on the floor"Yes there is stay away from venus my buddy in the back likes her ok"i shook my head and wanted to leave he put his hand on my chest and pushed me to a wall"Well then I guess someone wants to get humilliated I couldn't stand for this I punched him in the stomach but he just looked at me.

"I'm an andrioid kid"he punched me back I coughed and fell on my knees"thanks for understanding"he walked away with a smirk on his face"why me"my vision blurred out.

"And i saw vegeta again"he walked around shakeing his head"pathetic whats wrong with you" "nothing" "oh really stupid dosn't even describe your brain level"i felt hurt by that comment just ignored him sooner or "later your going to have to stand up to him that day s soon" I woke up touching a cold hand I turned around and saw venus"Idiot"she said.

 **Gurdian pov**

 **"Father"two voices said to me**

 **"its time to realase them"i nodded yes the girl left without a thank you.**

 **"Idiots"the man voice said "sir we must attack now there almost threw are wall".**

 **"what about the object send it to the nearest ship"i got up "I will deal with this my self".**

 **"Bring her with you to"as i left my post i saw a giant dark figure at are guardian door.**

 **I made a trident come in my hand"ALL GODS WE MUST PROTECT ARE KINGDOM IF NOT IT IS-".**

 **THE WALL WAS BROKEN THE MONSTER ROARED USING DARK KI LASER BEAMS KILLING EVERYTHING.**

 **I faught but my ki was poisoned i fell to the ground about to die I say in my final momments"your end is here. to".**

 **Hey guys the guardian is like BEERUS from dbz battle of gods and the dark things are well youll find out in the NEXT CHAPTER SEE YA! sorry it was only djea and samu**


End file.
